1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing interactive media delivery. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for media stream indexing and synchronization.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in data handling and data communications techniques have enabled the entertainment industry to provide movies and other audio, video, or multi-media program materials to viewers in a viewer's home at a time requested by the viewer. Such services are referred to as “video-on-demand” (VOD) services. Video-on-demand services allow a viewer to request and receive program materials at the viewer's television set at a time specified by the viewer.
However, conventional video-on-demand services have limited ability or flexibility to customize program materials transmitted to the viewer. Typically, program materials are stored in a format such that they cannot easily be edited, modified, or packaged in a customized manner by the video-on-demand service provider. Because of this limited flexibility, the VOD service provider has a limited range or variety of products that can be offered to the viewer.
This limited flexibility often results in a less than optimal mix of program material being transmitted to the viewer, with less than optimal use of available bandwidth. For example, a VOD service provider may be unable to provide additional program material desired by a particular viewer, such as closed-captioning text. Alternatively, the VOD service provider may be unable to modify program material transmitted to the viewer to better suit the needs of the viewer, such as transmitting the audio program material in an alternative language. Finally, the VOD service provider may be wasting bandwidth by transmitting program material, such as closed-captioning text, that a particular viewer may not be using.
In addition, conventional video-on-demand services do not offer interactive capabilities to the viewer. Once the viewer orders a program, the program is delivered (e.g., transmitted) to the viewer's television set for display at the specified time. The viewer has no control over the program material while it is airing. For instance, the viewer cannot pause, fast-forward or rewind the program. All the viewer can do is watch the program as it is delivered, and, as such, the conventional video-on-demand system is not interactive.